


Time To Shut Up

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Disputes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance and Keith have--guess what--an argument. No surprise there. But come to think about it, it sort of ends very well for both of them.Oneshot/drabble





	Time To Shut Up

If asked, Keith would just say he couldn't help it then. He had tried to hold back as much as he could. And to his credit, he had done pretty well. But finally he couldn't help it anymore. 

"Lance, you're so annoying. Just shut up!" He interrupted his mindless babbling.

Lance looked offended and put a hand over his heart. "Uh, excuse you. You shut up." 

"No, you!" 

"You do it!"

This went on for awhile until Lance finally came up with a solution to put a stop to all of this.

"Why don't we just kiss so we can both shut up?!"

"FINE!" Keith huffed, and crossed his arms. 

And...well, that ended with a nice kiss, actually. They'd have to argue again to get another kiss.  


End file.
